The present invention relates to a connector that is adapted for connection to a mating connector by a see-saw latch element that is adapted to be engaged by a mating latch element. A slider is provided that includes a beam that is pivoted vertically into a window provided in a hood to actuate a secondary locking system that prevents disengagement of the latch element and mating latch element.
It is known to provide connectors that may be mechanically connected together but that can not be readily disconnected. For example, it is known to provide two mating electrical connectors comprising male and female contacts therein, respectively, the connectors and the contacts being connected together to form a connector assembly. Disconnection may be provided by means of a connector position assurance (CPA) member. However, in some instances a connector assembly of this type may be readily disconnected.
It is known to provide mating connectors that are latched together by a see-saw type latch element of one connector that engages a mating latch element of the other connector. In such devices it is known to provide a secondary lock to assure that the mated connectors do not become unlatched. It is known to provide the secondary lock in the form of a rear loaded slider that either (a) prevents depression of the see-saw at the rear position thereof designed for depression by the user to unlock the secondary lock, or (b) prevents the raising of the see-saw at the front position thereof designed to be raised when the rear position is depressed to unlock the secondary lock. Such secondary locks are typically designed to be retained by one of the connectors prior to complete engagement with the mating connector. Typically the secondary lock can not be actuated prior to complete engagement of the two connectors, and the fully engaged connectors can not be disengaged without deactuating the secondary lock. A disadvantage of some known connectors and connector assemblies having such secondary locks is that such devices tend to be rather complicated that requires that they be larger than desired for some applications. For example, in some devices, the secondary lock must be deflected vertically, and such vertical deflection requires sufficient height to provide the necessary clearance. Another disadvantage of some known connectors and connector assemblies is that in those applications wherein the secondary lock comprises a locking arm, there has been a tendency for the tip of the arm to be stubbed during actuation thereof. A further disadvantage of some known connectors and connector assemblies is that multiple features must be overcome to engage the secondary lock. This results in an engagement profile that tends to be rough.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector.
Another object of the present invention is to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an improved connector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector that is difficult, if possible, to disengage from a mating connector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector that does not include complicated engagement features.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a connector having features that allow a reduction in size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector comprising a secondary lock that has reduced vertical clearance requirements and therefore can be fabricated having a corresponding height reduction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector incurring reduced stubbing during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector having only a single feature that must be overcome to engage the secondary lock.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly that achieves one or more of the foregoing objects.
This invention achieves these and other objects by providing a connector that comprises a housing extending in a direction of a longitudinal axis from a front end to a rear end, the housing being structured and arranged for connection to a mating connector in a mating mode. A see-saw latch element is attached to the housing and extends in such direction from a first end to a second end, the latch element being structured and arranged for engagement with a mating latch element of the mating connector in the mating mode. A slider is slidably mounted relative to the latch element and the housing in such direction from the rear end for sliding in such direction towards the front end. The slider comprises a body portion, and a cantilevered beam extending in such direction from the body portion towards the front end to a distal end segment. The distal end segment is structured and arranged (a) for abutment with a first segment of the latch element to prevent movement of the slider in such direction towards the front end; (b) for being pivoted away from the axis by the mating latch element, as the mating latch element engages the latch element in the mating mode, to permit sliding of the slider towards the front end; and (c) then residing towards such axis and into abutment with a second segment of the latch element in the mating mode such that the beam prevents disengagement of the latch element from the mating latch element of the second housing. The body portion further comprises a first hood, the first hood comprising a window aligned with the distal end segment and structured and arranged for receiving the distal end segment therein when the distal end segment is pivoted away from such axis.